Running Up That Hill
by muffinkerze
Summary: Dumbledore dachte sich im Geheimen: eines schönen Tages lasse ich Hermione und Severus Schicksal zusammen prallen. Doch was wäre wenn das von ganz allein geschieht? Was wenn Hermione ihren Freund Ron so schnell wie möglich in den Wind schießen will… Für Ihn? Hermione Granger Severus Snape - Rating M - und sonst….
1. Prolog

**Huhu...**

**Das hier ist meine etwas längere Fan Fiktion über den grandiosen Severus Snape und seine Seelenverwandte (Ist sie doch...) Hermione Granger.**

**Also. Ich habe die Kapitel 1-12 schon fertig gestellt und bin folglich in der Lage alles regelmäßig hochzuladen.**

**Wie man schließen kann wird das eine etwas längere Geschichte, aber bloß nicht an 50 Kapitel glauben...**

**Länger, aber noch nicht soooo lang : )**

**Ich werde die FF weder abbrechen, noch pausieren, noch was. Mich regt es nämlich immer auf wenn ich irgendwas anfange zu lesen und es dann einfach aufhört.**

**Trotzdem könnt ihr mir ja Anmerkungen mitteilen, was ihr euch eigentlich vorgestellt hattet oder was euch stört.**

**Neben guter Kritik würde sich die muffinkerze jedoch auch über nette Rückmeldungen freuen.**

**Jaaaa. Also ... dann**

**GLG muffinkerze**

**Titel: Running Up That Hill**

**Autor: muffinkerze **

**Haupt Pairing: Severus Snape / Hermione Granger**

**Rating: M oder P18**

**Kapitel: Prolog und dann bis Kapitel 12 schon fertig gestellt. Danach im 3 wöchigen Takt hochladen**

** Disclaimer: Weder Hogwarts, noch die Charaktere, noch die Welt mir. Alles der wundervollen J.K Rowling der zu allem Überfluss neben einer wundervollen Imperium Idee auch noch Severus himself gehört. Unfair. : )**

Prolog.

Er war kalt. Der Raum um ihn war kalt. Generell seine ganze Umgebung war kalt.

So schien es jedenfalls nach Außen.

Der fiese, gemeine und natürlich kalte Severus Snape. Niemand kannte ihn wirklich, vielleicht Dumbledore - aber auf diese Bekanntschaft verzichtete er manchmal lieber. Durch diesen sturen alten, und wie er fand etwas senilen Mann, war er erst in dieser Situation gelandet. In letzter Zeit hatte er sich öfters überlegt wie sein Leben gelaufen wäre, hätte er nicht nach Lilys Tod angefangen für Albus zu arbeiten. Oder wenn er erst gar nicht Todesser geworden wäre.

Er könnte nun trotzdem als Lehrer in dieser Schule arbeiten und müsste keine schrecklich nervige Rolle spielen, welche er in manchen Momenten hasste und an manchen Tagen liebte, wenn nicht vergötterte.

Die Schüler konnten sich nicht einmal vorstellen, dass ein liebenswürdiger Snape existierte der nebenbei schon einmal echte Liebe gespürt hatte.

_Und immer kommen mir solche Gedanken in der Zaubertrankstunde mit den Gryffindors der sechsten Stufe. Verdammt._

Er beobachtete nun schon seit geraumer Zeit Hermione Granger, die vollkommen nerv tötende aber leider auch perfekte Schülerin aus dem Haus der Löwen.

_Wann habe ich angefangen diese verdammte Gryffindor anzuhimmeln wie einer dieser verblödeten Teenager meines Hauses? _

_Ein Snape himmelt niemanden an. Ein Snape stolziert, zieht Punkte ab, oder ist ungemein ungerecht._

Er überlegte ständig wann er angefangen hatte Hermione mit etwas anderen Augen anzusehen. Er selbst gestand sich höchstens ein, dass sie eine hübsche Schülerin geworden war. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem letzten Ball zurück. Dumbledore hatte mitten im Schuljahr einfach vorgeschlagen einen Ball für die Klassen ab der sechsten zu veranstalten. Er hatte nicht erwähnt, dass er neben der guten Musik und dem Alkohol, auch noch ein Karaoke Abend geplant und organisiert hatte.

Seufzend ließ sich der Tränke Professor wieder einmal auf diese Erinnerung ein.

-Erinnerung-

Hermione kam etwas angeschwipst zu ihrem Professor. Sie hatte gerade mit Ginny gesprochen und über deren gerade beendete Beziehung mit Harry zu sprechen.

Hermione hatte für Ginny Partei ergriffen, denn das was Harry getan hatte war alles andere als nett gewesen, ein Wort das es besser traf war - Verletzend - .

„Verdammtes Arschloch." Hatte sie den ganzen Weg über gemurmelt.

Er hatte Ginny zu Beginn ihrer Zeit versichert, das die Sache mit Katie vorbei war, das hatte Ginny auch geglaubt bis sie die beiden zusammen in einer unangenehmen Situation erwischt hatte.

Hermione verfluchte es, das man durch Alkohol an viel zu viele unnötige Dinge dachte und so auch ebenso bescheuerte Entscheidungen traf.

So hatte sie beschlossen, Ginny, die sie auf diesen Ball geschmuggelt hatte, alleine stehen zu lassen um Snape mit ihren wie sie fand gelungenen Hausaufgaben zu bedrängen.

Derjenige den sie erreichen wollte, hatte sie schon bemerkt und bereitete sich mental auf den Angriff vor.

„Miss Granger, was ist der Grund, dass sie mich freiwillig an einem Abend wie diesem aufsuchen? Wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein. Soll ich ihnen einen Antikatertrank besorgen, oder doch lieber eine Entzugskur organisieren, denn was sich mir hier zeigt sieht alles andere als „unter Kontrolle" aus."

Hermione setzte an zu sprechen, ihm eins auszuwischen, als Dumbledores Stimme durch den Raum schallte und alle Gespräche verstummen ließ.

„Meine lieben Freunde. Nachdem wir nun freudig den Abend haben anklingen lassen und das ein oder andere Gläschen haben verschwinden lassen."  
Verächtlich schnaubte Snape neben Hermione und ließ seinen Blick auf die Gryffindor fallen, welche unsicher von links nach rechts schaukelte.

„Nun." fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Nun ist Zeit für den kreativen und amüsanten Teil der Feier." Er gluckste.

Karaoke. Schoss es wohl allen Anwesenden durch den Kopf.

Der weißhaarige zog einen Namen aus der Tombola um den ersten „Freiwilligen" Sänger an diesem Abend zu bestimmen.

Dumbledores Hand wühlte durch die Zettelchen und zog einen Namen: „Hermione Granger."

Sie torkelte auf das Podium zu. Es fiel niemandem auf, denn alle waren in eben selben Zustand.

Außer ein gewisser Professor. Er beobachtete die Junge Schülerin wie sie einen Sonorus anwandte und tief Luft holte.

Sie sang. Die sonst so verbissene Schülerin stellte sich ohne einen Hauch von Peinlichkeit oder inneren Schranken auf eine Bühne und sang. Sie sang einfach nur. Nicht besonders schön oder umwerfend, aber das Selbstbewusstsein, wohl ein wenig unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol, strahlte bis in Karkaroffs alte und nun verlassene Berghütte.

In Severus entstand eine gähnende Leere und er lauschte lediglich ihren Worten.

Ihre etwas brüchige Stimme verstummte und sie stolperte beinahe von dem Podium. Nicht ohne einen letzten Blick in das Publikum zu werfen. Sie suchte jemanden.

Er wusste nicht wer ihr Freund war, hatte aber den Verdacht, dass Ron Rotkopf Weasley seine Finger im Spiel hatte.

-Erinnerung-

Seit diesem Zwischenfall konnte er die Gryffindor nicht vergessen und so sehr er auch versuchte sie aus seinem Gedächnis zu verbannen, er konnte ihr braunes Haar nicht vollkommen aus seinem Bewusstsein scheuchen.


	2. Belauschte Diskussionen bei Nacht

Ich dachte ich lade dann schon mal das zweite Kapitel hoch. Damit ihr es wisst. Die Kapitel werden länger!

GLG muffinkerze

„Ron ich möchte einfach nicht die gesamten Weihnachtsferien bei dir bleiben. Du kannst es auch übertreiben. Ein bisschen Zeit für mich, zum Lernen und Lesen und mit meinen Eltern wäre schon ganz schön."

Ron lief hinter Hermione, welche die ausgeliehenen Bücher zurück in die Bibliothek brachte.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht, Hermione. Ich dachte bei uns läuft alles gut und wir wollen uns nicht mehr trennen."

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass du diese Aussage immer dann machst, wenn du nicht das bekommst was du willst."

Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Freund um und warf ihm einen Blick zu den man zu böse einordnen könnte.

Ron war anscheinend zu faul um diese Diskussion weiterzuführen, denn er setzte sich auf einen der massiven Holzstühle und blickte eifersüchtig aus dem hohen Fenster hinaus auf das Quidditchfeld.

„Warum sind wir noch einmal hier." Drang es zu Hermione durch.

Entnervt stellte sie sich vor ihn, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und fixierte ihn mit ihren braunen Augen.

„Weil du dabei bist deine Schulkarriere total zu versauen und ich kann dir sagen, selbst zu Quidditch spielen braucht man meiner Meinung nach einen IQ von 80. So wie du dich gerade anstellst, nein wie du dich immer anstellst glaube ich, deiner liegt noch niedriger."

Wütend und trotzig zog Hermione das Buch über Verwandlung und Animagi aus dem Regal und schnappte sich ihre Schultasche.

„Ronald, du kannst für dich allein lernen, besser gesagt wenn du deinem Drang Quidditch zu spielen wiederstehen kannst. Viel Spaß und fall nicht vom Besen."

Damit verließ sie die Bibliothek, während ihr Freund ihr mit leeren Augen nachblickte und darüber nachdachte wie er Harry überreden konnte ihm seinen Feuerblitz zu überlassen.

Unterdessen machte sich Hermione auf den Weg zum See. Hier ließ sich meist niemand blicken und somit konnte sie ungestört lesen. Der Tag war etwas verhangen und weit und breit konnte sie niemanden entdecken.

„Bescheuerter Ron. Weiß gar nicht wie er so eine nette Familie verdient hat.

Und dann musste ich auch unbedingt ihm und Harry im Zug begegnen. Hätte es nicht Neville sein können. Mit dem wäre alles so unkompliziert gewesen. Und ich hätte jetzt keinen Freund am Hals der nur Quidditch und

Mdm. Rosmerta im Kopf hat."

Murmelnd schlug sie ihr Buch auf. Laut zu sprechen konnte ja so befreiend sein, schließlich war niemand da, der sie verrückt nennen könnte.

„Auf dem Ball lässt er mich noch abblitzen und ich breche unter Alkohol zusammen wie ein peinlicher Teenager. Danach kommt er zu mir gekrochen und wimmert um meine Zuneigung, und jetzt ist er das größte Arschloch. Was eine Scheiße."

Kopfschüttelnd widmete sie sich ihrem Buch und vertiefte sich in die Geschichte der Animagi, welche sie sehr, wenn nicht unglaublich interessant fand.

Um sie herum wurde es dunkel und auf Hogwarts wurden nach und nach die Lichter angemacht.

Sie Silhouetten Hunderter Schüler huschten wie Geister durch das Schloss und Hermione beobachtete fasziniert das Schauspiel das sie unglaublich an weit zurück liegende Puppenspiele im Theater in London erinnerte.

Sie fühlte sich so wohl und geborgen, dass sie einfach die Augen schloss und die klare, kühle Luft in sich aufsog.

Fast wie von selbst entspannte sich auch ihr Körper und sie schlief seelenruhig ein.

„Harry. Hast du Hermione gesehen? Sie ist nachdem wir uns in der Bibliothek gestritten hatten verschwunden und ich habe Panik das sie sich jetzt die Pulsadern aufschneidet."

Innerlich verdrehte Harry die Augen. Ron war zu einem selbstverliebten Arschloch geworden, der dachte, er wäre das Schönste, Wichtigste und Schlauste auf dieser Welt und sollte er jemandem den Rücken zukehren, könnte derjenige nicht damit leben.

„Hast du denn irgendwas gesagt was sie hätte verletzen können?"

Dabei schüttelte er den Kopf um Ron zu zeigen, dass er nichts wusste.

„Nein. Sie ist einfach abgehauen."

Sie bemerkten nicht das ein gewisser Zaubertrankprofessor ihr Gespräch belauscht hatte, naja besser gesagt aufgegriffen und sich seine Gedanken dazu machte.

_Diese verdammte Granger. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich mit ihrem Buch in eine Ecke gesetzt und hofft, dass der Versager Weasley sie nicht findet. Seit wann mache ich mir zu solch Situationen eigentlich meine Gedanken und gebe Kommentare ab? _

Er verdrehte die Augen, ein Erstklässler der dies sah, dachte fälschlich er wäre gemeint und vor lauter Scham stolperte er über einen Stuhl und fiel direkt in seinen Professor. „Sie unnützes Wesen. Nachsitzen und 10 Punkte Abzug von ihrem Haus. Erscheinen sie heute um sechs bei Hausmeister Filch." Damit war die Sache für Snape erledigt. Für den Erstklässler nicht, er rannte in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum und brach in den Armen seiner Freundin erschöpft zusammen.

Snape hatte schlechte Laune. So richtig schlechte Laune und es war im Interesse jedes Schülers dass er heute kein Unterricht mehr gab. Was ein Glück das es bereits Abend und er kein Astronomie Professor war.

Wütend und entsetzt über sich selbst stürmte er in sein Büro und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, was einen weiteren Erstklässler beinahe zu Tode erschreckte.

Hätte er ein paar entspannte Stunden geplant, wäre er enttäuscht worden, denn in seinen ach so heiligen Räumen erwartete ihn jemand. Jemand ganz besonderes. Jemand, den man nach fünf nicht mehr treffen wollte. Schon gar nicht zu einem Spaziergang. Pech, das genau dieser Mensch Severus für solch eine Nachtwanderung eingeplant hatte.

Unterdessen lag Hermione schlafend auf der Wiese vor dem Schloss, vor ihr ein schweigender See und sie bekam nichts von der Außenwelt mit - bis sie unsanft geweckt wurde.

„Verdammt Albus. Du kannst doch kaum von mir erwarten, dass ich das mache. Ich bin doch nicht dein Schoßhündchen mit dem du alles machen kannst. Nur weil ich dir nach Lilys Tod ewige Treue, wie du es so schön und vertraut nennst, geschworen habe, heißt das noch lange nicht das ich DAS mache." Hermione hatte sofort erkannt wer hier in der Dunkelheit stand und ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore führte. Snape.

_Was macht der denn hier? Und warum Lily. Wer ist das...das klingt so vertraut. Er kann doch nicht,... Nein. Die Lily kann er einfach nicht meinen._

Aus Spannung traute sie sich fast nicht zu atmen und sie lauschte dem weiteren Gesprächsverlauf ihrer beiden Professoren.

„Severus. Ich bin ein alter Mann der einen Fehler begangen hat der nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen ist, er wird uns noch alle verändern und ich will unter keinen Umständen das du wegen mir in Schwierigkeiten kommst, das bist du ohnehin schon...! Und doch." Dumbledore legte eine Kunstpause ein. Hermione versuchte Leiser zu sein als sie ohnehin schon war um bloß nichts zu verpassen. „Ich glaube wir sind nicht mehr allein."

Herzinfarkt.

Schritte entfernten sich von dem Standort der beiden und ein Paar Schuhe quietschte auf dem von Regen getränkten Rasen hinfort.

„Und Severus." Rief Dumbledore noch aus einigen Metern Entfernung.

„Ich möchte, dass du morgen vor Schulbeginn noch einmal in mein Büro kommst. Außerdem...,"

Es hörte sich an als müsste Dumbledore schmunzeln als er dies sagte. „Außerdem hör bitte auf so griesgrämig durch die Gänge zu rennen. Madame Pomfrey musste heute zwei Erstklässler versorgen, welche wegen eines Schock -Zustandes zu ihr gekommen waren. Die einzigen Wörter die sie gestottert haben waren dein Name und Angst. Eine Wunderbare Nacht heute nicht wahr. Schlaf schön." Der Professor entfernte sich und Hermione betete das Snape sie nicht entdecken würde. Er schien einen unzufrieden stellenden Tag gehabt zu haben.

_Was fällt diesem senilen alten Mann ein mich hier so weichzuspülen. Am Ende sitzt hier noch Potter und lacht sich dumm und dämlich. Wobei, _korrigierte er sich selbst ..._dämlicher als Potter kann ja nur Weasley sein. Was solls..._

„Lumos." Das plötzliche Licht tat Hermione in den Augen weh und sie blickte blinzelnd in Richtung wo sie ihren Professor vermutete.

„Sir, könnten Sie bitte das Licht von mir abwenden."

Ihre Bitte wurde nicht erhört.

„Granger."


	3. Und was darauf Folgen kann

_Okay das ist dann das neue Kapitel… :)_

_Ganz liebe Grüße_

_Muffinkerze_

_Das ist jetzt nicht deren ernst, das ich Miss. Granger hier draußen treffe. Verdammtes Schicksal. ...Seit wann glaubt ein Snape an Schicksal. Ich sollte wirklich einen Oblivate auf mich anwenden._

„Miss Granger. Schön das ich sie hier draußen treffe." Er wählte ganz unbewusst die Worte aus seinen Gedanken.

„Sir. Das Licht." Unwillig lenkte er den Zauberstab von ihrem Gesicht ab und blickte sie nun im Schein des künstlichen Licht an.

„Miss Granger. Ich weiß sie haben zugehört wie Professor Dumbledore mit mir gesprochen hat und ich habe ebenfalls mitbekommen, dass sie seinen Worten bezüglich meiner ..." Er zögerte. „...Art Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt haben. Kein Wort zu niemandem, haben ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

Er versuchte Hermione mit einem eiskalten Killerblick zu zerbohren. Es misslang. Hermione und keinem anderen wäre dies aufgefallen. Dieser Blick war wie immer unglaublich verachtend. Severus Snape jedoch konnte nicht fassen das ein wohl geübter und geplanter Mörderblick nicht aufging. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären.

_Ihre Haare, sie sieht beinahe wie Lily aus, nur die Augen. Braun wie von einem..._

Er verlor sich und versank in Gedanken an Lily und die junge Frau die mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm stand.

„Sir, darf ich jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, es ist spät und ich möchte morgen ausgeschlafen sein." _Was mir wohl eindeutig nicht gegönnt wird, wenn sie mich noch länger anstarren. Merkt der überhaupt noch das ich hier bin? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Was ein ignorantes Arsch, wie Ron. Apropos. Auch wegen Ronald sollte ich schleunigst wieder ins Schloss. Ich gehe jetzt einfach._

Mit einem Seufzer nahm sie ihre Tasche und drehte sich mit einer schwungvollen Drehung in Richtung Schulgebäude. Noch bevor sie den ersten Schritt setzten konnte, griff etwas starkes und festes um ihren Unterarm.

Monoton sah sie über ihre Schulter zu ihrem Professor, welcher sie anblickte als wäre sie ein kopfloser Ghul. _Was möchte der denn jetzt bitte von mir, bei Gryffindor hat der einen starken Griff._

„Entschuldigen sie Sir, ich würde wirklich, wirklich gerne gehen. Mir ist kalt und überhaupt, ich bin schon viel zu lange hier draußen." Ihre Stimme holte ihn auf den Boden der Realität zurück.

_Bei Salaza, bin ich nun komplett von meinem Verstand verlassen. Warum halte ich überhaupt ihren Arm fest. _Ungläubig und wütend über sich selbst blickte er Hermione in die Augen, und sie blickte zurück. Ihren Arm loszulassen, daran dachte er überhaupt nicht.

„Sir." Klang es ihm hell entgegen.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Snape ließ Hermione los und wendete sich abrupt dem dunklen Wald zu und verschwand. Hermione schaute ihm noch einmal hinterher und machte sich auf den Weg zum Turm um sich mit ihrem Buch im Bett zu verkrümeln. Doch die ganze Situation ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Das mit dem Arm und was hatte er mit Lily Potter zu tun?

„Ich bin so dämlich. Und jetzt auch noch ein Todessertreffen. Malfoys widerwärtige Visage aus dem Gefängnis holen ist nicht das, was ich an meinen freien Freitag Abenden machen möchte." Just in dem Moment als er Hermione losgelassen hatte, fing sein Mal an zu brennen. Ein Treffen, und das in dieser Nacht. Schöner konnte es nicht kommen.

_Nein Severus, schöner konnte es nicht kommen, das du dich nach Jahrzehnten Hogwarts Schülergenerationen in eine Gryffindor... Was ist denn eigentlich mit Miss Hermione Granger? Sie hat dem Weasley so ein verdammtes Lied gesungen und schon bekommst du sie nicht aus deinem Gedächnis Severus. Erbärmlich. Das ist so schwach._

Er lief auf den abgeschnittenen Hügel, welchen sich Voldemort für seine Treffen ausgesucht hatte. Der dunkle Lord stand mit dem Rücken zu Severus. Der Tränkemeister blickte sich um. Er konnte langsam dieses immer dunkle nicht mehr haben. Sein ganzes Leben war er schwarz gewesen. Kleidung, Haare, Zauber und Voldemort. Doch zurück konnte er nicht mehr und wollte es auch nicht.

„Severus, wie schön das du nun endlich zu uns gestoßen bist. Wir haben dich vermisst."

Die wenigen Todesser um Voldemort herum zeigten Snape ihre schönsten gelben Zähne. Das verfolgt werden, das auf der Liste von Askaban stehen machte den meisten mehr zu schaffen als sie zugaben und ausschließlich alle waren eifersüchtig auf Severus. Er hatte alles was sie begehrten und sie glaubten er selbst hatte alles was er begehrte. Schutz vor Askaban und somit den Dementoren, trotzdem die Treue zu dem dunklen Lord und das Privileg im Vertrauen des Lords zu stehen. Sie wussten nicht, dass sich dieser Severus Snape in diesem Moment nur nach einem sehnte. Nämlich all diese Privilegien nicht zu haben.

„Severus, wir gehen. Lucius muss zurückkehren und mit uns kämpfen. Er muss Draco unterstützen wie du es tust und dann wird der alte Mann im nächsten Monat tot sein."

Die Todesser lachten und Snape stimmte ein. Es tat ihm weh zu wissen wie recht Voldemort doch hatte. Dumbledore würde bald nicht mehr sein und diese Welt würde bis auf den Grund zusammenbrechen. Niemand würde ihm mehr glauben und niemand würden ihn mehr schützen. Er murmelte die Formel und verschwand in schwarem Rauch in richtung Askaban. Immer dem Lord hinterher.

Hermione war mit dem Buch auf dem Bauch eingeschlafen. Sie hatte weder denWecker gestellt, noch ihre Freundinnen gefragt ob sie sie wecken konnten.

Sie hatte vor gehabt vor dem Mittag in der Bibliothek zu recherchieren, um dann am Nachmittag für die ersten Prüfungen im Frühsommer zu lernen. Es war ein strikter Plan und sie war fest entschlossen ihn zu verfolgen. Ihrer Meinung nach müsse man früh anfangen. Es waren noch nicht einmal die Weihnachtsferien in Aussicht.

Mit zugekniffenen, müden Augen schaute sie nun auf den Zeiger und fiel fast aus dem Bett.

„Scheiße! Es ist halb drei. Mein Plan. Mein Lernen. Meine Karriere. Mein Leben. Alles im Eimer." Völlig aufgelöst, verwirrt und müde rannte sie tapsend unter die Dusche und ließ das Wasser auf sich herabprasseln. Ihre Gehirnzellen meldeten sich langsam wieder zum Leben und ihre Augen konnten schon wieder mehr als nur Umrisse erkennen.

_So dramatisch ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Ich kann schließlich heute mal einen vollkommenen Entspannungstag machen. Wie sich Pläne manchmal ändern können._

Es war kurz nach drei als sie endlich fröhlich summend aus der Dusche stieg.

Man hätte fast ein Abbild Dumbledores in ihr erkennen können.

Sie zog ihren grob gestrickten Wollpulli an und darunter ein weißes top und machte sich auf zum „Frühstück". Die Gänge waren leer. Die meisten Schüler waren draußen und veranstalteten Schneeballschlachten oder machten es sich vor irgendeinem Ofen bequem.

„Guten Morgen Neville." Freundlich grüßte sie ihren Freund und winkte ihm überheblich zu. Sie wand sich wieder ihrem Weg zu, als sie jemand an der Schulter packte.

„Hermione. Dumbledore hat heute morgen beim Frühstück gesagt er wolle dich sprechen. Er dachte wohl wir beide wollten lernen." Verwundert sah sie Neville an.

_Was möchte Dumbledore denn von mir. Wohl nicht wegen dem belauschten Gespräch gestern Abend. Ich habe doch rein gar nichts gehört._

„Danke Neville, ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg." In Gedanken steuerte sie das Schulleiterzimmer an. „Nebenbei, wollen wir vielleicht doch mal zusammen lernen, ich beherrsche Zauberkunst noch nicht wirklich." Das Neville ihr hinterherrief bekam sie gar nicht mit. Hermione suchte nach einem Grund für den überraschenden Dumbledore Besuch.

Das in einer dunklen Nische ein bestimmter Professor Hermione mit seinen Blicken verfolgte hatte keiner der beiden bemerkt. Und an das, was sie im bald eintreffenden Tagespropheten lesen würden, hätten sie im Traum nicht geglaubt.

„Miss Granger, schön das du so schnell kommen konntest. Das Frühstück ist schließlich erst seit elf Uhr vorbei und du klopfst schon um kurz vor vier an meine Tür. Ich kann mich geehrt fühlen."

Hermione war gerade erst in den offenen und freundlichen Raum getreten, als Dumbledore auch schon anfing zu sprechen. „Ich hoffe du hattest einen schönen Tag bis jetzt?" zurückhaltend setzte sich Hermione auf den großen Sessel vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch.

„JA, danke Sir. Ich habe sehr lange geschlafen. Ich war gar nicht beim Frühstück, Neville hat mir vorhin berichtet das sie mich hier empfangen wollten. Entschuldigung."

„Das macht doch rein gar nichts Hermione, ich bin doch glücklich das die Betten, welche ich vor Jahren bei einem zwielichtigen Zauberer gekauft habe, meine Schüler zu einem langen Schlaf zwingen. Oder gibt es einen anderen Grund warum du dich nicht aus deinen Träumen retten konntest bevor die Uhr drei geschlagen hat." Über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille sah er die Gryffindor an und seine blauen Augen, die sich in Hermiones stachen wirkten wie ein gutes Veritaserum.

_Dieser Zauberer bringt einen doch immer dazu die Wahrheit zu sagen oder? Das sollte verboten werden, das grenzt ja schon an Erpressung. Naja Hermione man kann es auch übertreiben. Aber was nützt es nun zu leugnen. Dumbledore kriegt es sowieso raus, der alte Freak. Scheiße Hermione seit wann denkst du denn wie eine vierzehnjährige die eine fünf im Muggel Mathe bekommen hat._

„Sie haben recht Sir. Ich bin gestern erst sehr spät in meinen Schlafsaal gekommen. Ich lag noch lange am See und habe gelesen. Irgendwann muss ich dann wohl eingeschlafen sein und ich bin erst gegen zwei Uhr nachts aufgewacht."

Ihr Blick traf wieder den Dumbledores. Er wusste das sie nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

„Hermione ich weiß das du mein Gespräch mit Severus, Professor Snape unabsichtlich mitgehört hast. Ich kenne dich und deine Freunde und weiß, dass wenn etwas ungewöhnlich ist oder sich nur im geringsten so anhört werdet ihr nachforschen bis ihr etwas gefunden habt. Sei mir bitte nicht böse aber Harry hat viele Vorurteile gegenüber Severus und ich möchte das nichts, was auch immer du gehört hast, seinen Weg an Harrys Ohr und somit in seinen Kopf findet." Hermione schaute noch einmal auf Dumbledore und versank wieder in Gedanken. Mit Harry hatte sie, zu Zeit sowieso nicht viel am Hut.

Erinnerung

„Harry bitte... du, du kannst mir doch nicht wirklich sagen das, ..." Ginny brach auf den Boden zusammen und blieb wie ein Häufchen Elend dort liegen und zitterte.

Vor ihr stand Harry und blickte mit einem emotionslosem Schimmer in den Augen zu ihr hinab. „Doch Ginny ich sage dir genau das. Was soll ich denn mit dir, wenn ich tausend Frauen haben kann die einen Körper, Augen und überhaupt alles haben was dir nicht einmal im Traum einfallen würde. Ginny, weißt du, du warst so eine Art Status. Durch dich hatte ich den Status „vergeben" und wie du weißt kommt das bei all den wirklich heißen Frauen an. Ich brauch dich nicht mehr." Er schaute noch einmal hinunter und setzte an einen großen Schritt über seine ehemalige Freundin zu machen.

„Harry James Potter. Du selbstverliebtes, arrogantes Arschloch. Bist du völlig verrückt. Ich hätte dir vieles zugetraut und mache das immer noch, doch das hier sprengt alles, wirklich alles was ich mir in meinen kühnsten Fantasien ausgedacht habe. Verachtest du dich nicht selbst?" Hermione stand nun fast nur noch zehn Zentimeter von Harry entfernt. Er sah das böse funkeln in ihren Augen und spürte den unregelmäßigen Atem auf seinen Wangen. „Verschwinde." Sie zischte ihm dieses Wort entgegen und legte so viel Verachtung hinein wie sie nur konnte.

Harry war schon fast am Ende des Ganges angekommen, als Hermione, über Ginny kniend ihren Kopf hob.

„Harry. Siehst du eigentlich noch was du geworden bist. Selbst Hagrid wundert sich schon über dich. Ron ist bei dir immer der eingebildete Arsch, schau dich doch auch mal an. Du kotzt mich an. So richtig."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte Harry seinen Weg fort. Hermione beugte sich wieder über Ginny.

„Komm kleine. Den brauchst du doch im Leben nicht. Sssch. Ist ja gut. Komm setz dich auf."

Erinnerung

„Sir ich glaube sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen machen das ich Harry etwas verraten werde."

Dumbledore hatte sie beobachtet und machte sich Sorgen. Um Hermione, Harry und deren Freundschaft.

_Was auch immer es ist. Hermione ist sehr sauer auf Harry und wie ich mir denken kann ist sie nicht der Auslöser für den Streit. Bei Gryffindor, was soll Harry nur ohne sie tun? Einen solch schlauen Menschen wie Hermione wird Harry nie wieder finden. Ich bin schließlich nicht mehr da, mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig als den Plan in kleinen Stücken zu ändern. Alles wäre umsonst gewesen und Voldemort würde sich nur die Hände reiben. Hoffentlich nimmt Hermione es nicht falsch auf._

„Hermione, was glaubst du war der Grundstein für Severus und mein Gespräch gestern Nacht, welches, das muss ich zugeben, ein wenig verwirrend geklungen haben muss." Verwundert schaute Hermione in Dumbledores Gesicht. Mit so einer Wendung des Gesprächs hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

_Der will mir jetzt nicht ernsthaft das Gespräch erläutern. Ich bin im falschen Film._

„Sir, ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer worum sich ihre Unterhaltung mit dem Professor gedreht hat, doch ich weiß, das es mich eigentlich nichts angeht."

„Doch Hermione. Jetzt geht es dich was an. Siehst du die schwärze an meiner Hand. Hier an der rechten. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und muss nun dafür büßen. Ich weiß das alles ist ein bisschen viel, aber bitte versuche damit besonnen umzugehen und dir rationale Gedanken dazu zu machen." Hermione nickte bestätigend. Sie war unglaublich gespannt.

„Du weißt was Horcruxe sind?" Wieder ein Nicken.

„Nun, ich habe herausgefunden das Voldemort welche hergestellt hat. Für ihn natürlich kein Problem so viele Menschen wie er umgebracht hat, das fällt das nicht so auf wenn man einen erstellt. Jedenfalls vermute ich, das Voldemort mehr als nur einen gemacht hat. Um genau zu sein sieben gewollte und einen ungewollten. Das wirst du aber noch früh genug erfahren. Kannst du mir bis hier hin folgen." Ein fragender blick Richtung Hermione folgte und diese war so auf seinen Mund fixiert und auf das was er sagte, das sie die frage überhörte.

„Natürlich kannst du mir folgen, dumme frage. Also. Ich habe mich auf die suche nach den Horcrux gemacht und einen ganz bestimmten gefunden. Einen ring. Den ring Slytherins. Ich, als dummer alter und naiver Mann habe den ring angesteckt und somit einen alten fluch auf mich gelegt." Die umstände warum er den ring angelegt hatte verschwieg er Hermione. „Nun kommt severus ins Spiel. Ich habe ihn gebeten sich meine Hand anzuschauen um mir zu sagen dass er sie heilen kann. Ich hatte leider eine falsche Hoffnung. Severus kennt sich gut mit alten Flüchen aus und sagte mir, zu meinem Unglück, das er den Fluch nicht aufheben könnte. Hermione, ich sage dir jetzt, das du Severus Snape in allem was er tun und machen wird vertrauen kannst. Er steht nicht nur mit seinem verstand, sondern auch mit seinem herz auf unserer Seite und was immer die Zeitungen und Gerüchte sagen. Er kämpft in dem Krieg der kommen wird auf unserer Seite. Hast du mir zugehört." Nun sah ihn Hermione direkt in die Augen. In Dumbledores Blick lag etwas was sie nicht deuten konnte. Auf irgendeine Art war er traurig und es tat ihr Leid ihn so zu sehen, doch was ihren Professor anging wusste sie nun genau was sie denken musste. Sie würde an ihn glauben. Bis jetzt konnte sie sich zwar noch nicht vorstellen in welchen Situationen sie an dieses Vertrauen glauben musste, doch sie würde sich, wenn nötig, zwingen es zu haben. „Sir, ich habe nie geglaubt das Professor Snape blutrünstig oder böse ist. Es ist nur so, er ist bei den Todessern und im Unterricht ebenfalls nicht sonderlich nett zu uns. Manchmal weiß man nicht was man glauben soll." Dumbledore sah Hermione dankend an.

„Glaub mir bitte, in Severus Vergangenheit ist etwas passiert was ihn niemals vollkommen zu den Todessern und Voldemort zurückkehren lässt und er wird es auch nicht..." Dumbledore brach ab.

„Sir." Besorgt stand Hermione auf. „Sir, was ist nun mit diesem Fluch."

„Du bist eine schlaue Hexe Hermione. Der Fluch, jaja. Der Fluch hätte mich schon an demselben Tag umgebracht, hätte Severus mir nicht geholfen. Doch so oder so ist es leider eine Tatsache, dass ich die nächsten Monate nicht überleben werde. Nun hör mir noch einmal genau zu. In den nächsten Monaten wird es aussehen als hätte sich Severus wieder mit voller Überzeugung dem dunkeln Lord angeschlossen. Dieser hat Draco dazu aufgetragen mich umzubringen."

Erschrocken sog die junge Frau ihm gegenüber die Luft ein und fiel auf den Sessel zurück. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Dumbledores Lippen.

„Draco bleibt gar nichts anderes übrig, verachte ihn nicht. Ich meinerseits wollte nicht das Draco tötet, also habe ich Severus angewiesen ihm unter die Arme zu greifen und an dem Tag an dem das unvermeidliche geschehen wird... an diesem Tag wird Severus Dracos Auftrag übernehmen und mich mit dem Avada Kedavra töten."

Hermione blieb stumm. Sie musste erst einmal über alles nachdenken und sich ihre Meinung bilden. Dumbledore beobachtete sie ein paar Minuten und ließ sie auf ihrem Sessel mit ihren Gedanken allein. Leicht euphorisch einem anderen Menschen als Severus alles erzählt zu haben, fischte er seine Uhr aus der Hosentasche.

„Meine Güte Hermione, es ist schon lange nach fünf Uhr. Wenn du Pech hast wirst du heute nicht nur das Frühstück verpasst haben. Jetzt aber schnell. Hoffentlich gibt es Rührei." Fröhlich summend öffnete er die Tür.

Hermione brauchte drei Sekunden um zu begreifen, das der Schulleiter sie rausgeworfen hatte.

„Auf wiedersehen Sir." Sie schlurfte die Treppe zu den Gängen hinab.

„Tschüss Hermione." Und er schloss die Tür mit einem gekonnten Handschlenker.

Unten angekommen suchte Hermione den Gang nach Menschen ab. Die große Halle war schnell erreicht.

Sie konnte immer noch keinen erblicken. Schulterzuckend stieß sie die gewaltige Flügeltür auf und stand in einem Gewimmel aus aufgebrachten Schüller.

Mit einem Mal stand Ginny vor ihr. Eine rote Strähne hatte sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst und baumelte nun vor ihren Augen hin und her.

„Hermione. Wo warst du. Ist ja auch egal. Hast du schon in den Propheten geguckt?" Mit der Frage drückte sie ihrer besten Freundin das Blatt in die Hand.

Hermione riss mit einem mal die Augen auf und vergaß kurz zu atmen.


	4. und darauf… und darauf und darauf

Sooo… ein recht neues Kapitel…dummes muffinkerze was soll es denn sonst sein als neu… na ja.. ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr lasst mir Anmerkungen etc und vielleicht auch eine liebe Botschaft da…

ganz liebe Grüße

Muffinkerze

„Ginny, weißt du was das bedeutet das Voldemort es geschafft hat Lucius rauszuholen?" Ohne auf die Antwort zu warten, auch wenn sie recht schlüssig war, redete sie weiter. „Es bedeutet, dass er ab heute die Chance und mittel hat nach und nach alle Todesser zu befreien. Ich glaube es nicht, ... hatte Dumbledore etwas geahnt, wusste er von dem plan, Professor snape ist doch ein Agent, warum hat er nichts gemacht, warum wurde er nicht aufgehalten." Hermione fiel erschöpft auf die Bank und blickte Ginny an.

„Hermione beruhige dich. Die fragen stelle ich mir schon seit ich den Artikel gelesen habe und ich glaube alle anderen aus dem Orden auch, also ein und ausatmen."

Hermione hörte nur mit dem halben Ohr zu.

Ganz bestimmt kein guter tag. Allein von Dumbledores Gespräch bin ich geschockt naja weniger geschockt als verwundert, aber ...oh Gott...viel zu viele Informationen für einen tag und so viele dinge zum nachdenken. Da läuft ja sogar ein gedächnis wie meins auf Höchstform. Was verdammt noch mal, um auf Dumbledores Gespräch zurückzukommen ist in Professor Snapes Vergangenheit passiert das ihn zu solch gefährlichen Aktionen bewegt. Es muss etwas emotionales gewesen sein, doch in welchem Zusammenhang steht Snapes privat leben zu Dumbledore. Und was ist geschehen, dass Dumbledore snape bedingungslos vertraut und ihm sogar sein leben in die Hände legt...

Durch einen Oberkörper der sie an rammte wurde sie in die Realität zurückgezerrt.

„Herm. Hast du das mit Lucius gelesen, das ist furchtbar oder?" ihr freund Ronald weasley. Verschwitzt und hochrot. Er kam vom Training. Es roch weder gut noch angenehm und Hermione konnte die Mädchen die diesem Geruch heiß und hardcore fanden beim besten willen nicht verstehen.

„Ronald, ja ich weiß das Malfoy ausgebrochen ist, ja ich weiß das das scheiße ist und unvorteilhaft und generell... aber ich weiß auch, dass du stinkst, du musst unter die dusche."

Mit einem schwarzen düster Wolken Gesichtsausdruck drehte sich ron um und wollte die halle verlassen als Hermione ihm noch etwas zu zischte. „und ich habe auch nicht vergessen was du mir in der Bibliothek gesagt hast ron, ich habe ein Mammut gedächnis." Er drehte sich um und beugte sich zu ihr herab. Sie hielt den Atem an. Wegen seines Geruches und weil sie nicht wusste was jetzt kommen würde.

„weißt du. Ich weiß das alles, das mit dem super Hirn und deiner Klugheit. Doch dein Charakter passt eher zu dem aussehen der maulenden Myrte, das ich mit dir zusammen bin Hermione, hat nur damit zu tun, das du mit deinem äußeren viele Männer verführen könntest. Dein Charakter schreckt nur alle ab."

Er drehte sich um und machte sich auf den weg zur nächsten dusche. Hermione allerdings starrte ihm böse hinterher.

Ginny legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und blickte sie tröstend an,

„Ach Ginny, dein Bruder ist doch wirklich ein Arsch. Sei mir nicht böse, doch langsam aber sich überlege ich ob meine Beziehung zu ihm noch eine Zukunft hat." Sie ließ ihren blick in die ferne schweifen.

„ich denke es ist mal wieder der perfekte Zeitpunkt für einen Mädels Abend. Findest du nicht?"

Ginny stach als Mensch mit strahlender mine dermaßen aus der Masse der betrübten Schüler hervor, dass Hermione ihr allein deshalb die Idee nicht abschlagen konnte.

„ist gut, aber vorher muss ich noch einmal in die Bibliothek. Wir sehen uns dann." Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst mit was sie sich in nächster zeit beschäftigen würde, und das würde ganz sicher nicht Ronald weasley sein.

Mit diesen worten stand sie auf und eilte aus der halle.

Von über 300 Schülern verschwendeten nur zwei Menschen Gedanken an das Mädchen welches aus der halle stürmte. Ginny freute sich abgöttisch auf einen entspannten Abend und ein gewisser Lehrer bewunderte einmal mehr Hermiones wallendes lockiges haar und versank in Tagträume während er in seinem Hackfleisch herumstocherte.

„Hallo Madame prince." Mit einer netten Geste verschwand sie hinter dem ersten großen regal mit der Orientierungsaufschrift: Hogwarts-schüler, Lehrer, erfolge.

Die Bibliothekarin lief Hermione hinterher.

„kann ich dir helfen, stöberst du nur oder wolltest du mir Gesellschaft leisten in dieser Einsamkeit hier."

Die Schülerin wand sich der älteren Dame neben sich zu.

„wirklich, sie müssen sich einen Mann suchen, eine beste Freundin, ein Haustier. Sie sind so eine nette frau und liebenswürdig. Machen sie sich doch endlich mal auf." Mit einem gequälten lächeln blickte Madame prince sie an.

„Ich liebe meinen Job. Niemand zieht auf ein schloss und dann auch noch eine schule."

„Sie müssen endlich mal an sich denken und sie wissen genau, dass gute Bibliothekarinnen wie Sie in der Zaubererwelt gesucht werden. Aber wir haben keine Gruppentherapie, ich suche den Jahrband mit Fotos und allem drum und dran des Schuljahrs von Professor snape, James Potters und Lily Evans. Können sie mir da weiterhelfen."

Während Madame prince zwei alte Bücher aus dem regal zog wartete Hermione und nahm die verstaubten Lektüren dankend entgegen.

Mit einem Dankeschön ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl vor dem großen Fenster am ende des Gangs fallen und schlug das erste buch auf. Sie brauchte ein wenig, fand aber, nachdem sie sich einen überblick geschafft hatte relativ schnell ein stufen Foto mit severus snape und vielen Ordens Mitgliedern.

So Professor jetzt gucken wir mal neben wem sie im zarten alter von elf Jahren standen.

Mit dem Finger ging sie reihe um reihe durch und fand ihren zaubertrankmeister weit hinten. Neben ihm ein fröhliches Mädchen, welches ihm einen arm um die Schulter legte. Man sah auf den ersten blick das die beiden ein gutes Verhältnis hatten. Das Mädchen war hübsch und hatte lange haare die ihm wind wehten. Die Personen auf dem Papier bewegten sich und Hermione versank beinahe in eine andere Welt.

Ich brauch nicht lange um herauszufinden wie dieses Mädchen heißt. Die Ähnlichkeit ist gravierend. Doch wieso hat Harry keinen blassen Schimmer davon, dass seine Mutter und sein allzu verhasster Lehrer Freunde waren.

Aber wenn sie sich wirklich gemocht haben. Snape und Lily, dann gibt es neben dem Orden und Harry noch eine Person die trauert, mit dem einen traurigen unterschied, dass sich um ihn niemand kümmert.

Die Welt kann doch so ungerecht sein.

Nachdenklich legte sie die Bücher zurück und verließ die Bibliothek.

Sie verschob die Gedanken an Snape in einen Ordner ihres Hirns, mit schnellem Zugriff und Priorität.

Doch ihr Kopf hatte jetzt Feierabend.

Ein Mädels Abend wartete auf sie und sie wollte ganz bestimmt nicht das illegal beschaffte Butterbier verpassen.

Dieses Mal kein Monat abstand zu dem nächsten Kapitel

* Schulterklopf *

liegt natürlich nicht daran, das Ferien anfangen und mir nichts besseres einfällt als sofort vor den Bildschirm zu flüchten um verwirrt auf die Tasten einzuschlagen...

Naja ...

„Und du denkst wirklich der hat ne andere und geht da jeden Abend hin? Hicks."

Hermione und Ginny saßen auf dem Boden des Schlafsaals und hielten ihre Butterbierflasche verdächtig schief.

Hermione konnte man ansehen, dass sie eigentlich schnell ins Bett musste.

„Was denn sonst. Ich denke ja es ist Lavender. Wie er sie immer anguckt. Als wären sie gerade aus ihrem Schlafzimmer gekommen. Ich versteh ihn nicht wirklich. Ich bin doch heiß, haste doch selbst gehört, dein Bruder findet mich heiß, aber abstoßend. Es muss diese eine andere, denn sonst würde er mich doch mehr als heiß finden." Die Logik floss dahin, doch das fiel keinem der beiden auf.

„ja aber bei HarryArsch und mir war es ja eher so, dass er den Sex mit mir scheiße fand und deswegen, nein eigentlich gabs ja keinen Grund. Ich war ihm einfach zu normal." Tapsig beugte sich Hermione vor und klatschte Ginny unkontrolliert auf die Schulter.

„Der Sex kann es nicht sein, denn er ist noch nicht in den Genuss gekommen mit mir zu schlafen. Es heißt ja nur sport sport sport. Dabei bin ich wendig. Kannst du mir glauben. Wehehehendig. Wie eine verschlungene Schlange wende ich mich." Ginny kicherte.

„Na Ginny wie stehts mit der neuen Liebe?" die Rothaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf und verschwand wieder hinter der Flasche.

„Irgendjemanden in Aussicht?" Hermione plapperte weiter.

„Ich sehe mich ja auch schon um. Ron ist Geschichte. Vorbei. Puff."

„Da ist schon jemand." Hermione wurde so hellhörig wie ihr gegönnt war.

„Dieser Kerl aus dem Quidditch Team der Slytherin. Der heiße, kleine, naja klein für den sport."

„Ja. Wie heißt der denn noch mal." Sie begutachtete ihr Butter Bier als stände die Lösung darauf.

„Keinen blassen Schimmer."

„je ...hicks...ednfalls werde ich mir den krallen wie eine Wildkatze. So." Sie ahmte eine Raubkatzen Pfote in Richtung Hermione nach. „miau. Hick."

Die beiden glucksten.

„Ich glaub ich geh dann mal schlafen. Wir sollten solche Abende niehiemehr an einem Sonntag machen. Sonst muss ich wirklich in Betracht ziehen, in Snapes Büro einbrechen und einen antikatertrank klauen. Und das kann ich ja nicht verantworten..."

beim aufstehen torkelte Hermione und prallte leicht gegen den Bettpfosten.

„Schlaf gut. Und träum süß von deinem Namenlosen."

„Du auch. Schlage meinem Brüderchen im Traum den Kopf ab, ja. Und winde dich, winde dich, winde dich..."

Sie nickte und verließ den Raum.

Sie überlegte mit dem bisschen Verstand der noch da war, ob sie dem gerade umgefallenen Mädchen im Zimmer hinter ihr von dem Professor hätte erzählen sollen. Das sie ihn nicht mehr aus den Gedanken bekam, sein Geheimnis jedenfalls.

„nein. meine Sache." Nuschelte sie und rannte gegen den nächsten massivholz Balken.

„Miss Granger. Was ist das. Dieser trank den sie mir als fertiggestellt abgeben wollen ist... wie soll ich den ihrer Meinung nach beschreiben oder gehen wir einen Schritt weiter benoten?"

Sie blickte in ihre Phiole.

„Aber der trank ist doch rosa und riecht nach...uaaaah. na gut Sir, er könnte besser riechen, aber die Konsistenz und die Farbe stimmen doch."

Snape kam ihr nun verdächtig nah.

„Sie..." er roch was sie gestern getrieben hatte, doch er roch ebenso stark den Rosenduft welcher um sie schwebte als wäre er zu inhalieren gemacht worden.

„...Sie können gehen." Verwundert blickte sie ihn an.

„Sie alle können gehen."

Was war das denn bitte Severus Snape. Ich dachte du wärst der böse Lehrer schlechthin und jetzt lässt du diese eine Schülerin mit dem versauten trank einfach ziehen und stauchst sie nicht einmal zusammen? Erbärmlich. Wirklich schlecht und erbärmlich.

Und das alles nur wegen ihrem Duft. Das ist doch nicht mehr human was hier passiert. Ich brauche bald unbedingt wieder einen Feuer Whisky,... apropos. Miss Granger hat gestern auch ordentlich zugeschlagen. Wohl mit Weasley, ihrem Freund.

Ein unangenehmes gefühl machte sich in seinem bauch breit. Ganz so als wäre dort ein Elefant der immerzu in seine Gedärme tritt.

Ähm. Was war das denn bitte für ein komisches Gefühl da unten. Doch wohl nicht wegen Weasley und Granger. Oh verdammt. Einfach nicht dran denken Severus. Einfach ignorieren. Was für einen Plan hatte ich noch einmal für den weiteren Tag gefasst. Ach ja. Vierte klasse unterrichten und fertigmachen, Feierabend, Feuer Whisky und diese Stimme bei Salaza aus meinem Kopf verbannen und vertreiben. Am besten noch pfählen, damit sie für immer Ruhe gibt. Bei magischen Kopfkino- und Tagtraumstimmen weiß man ja nie. Ach...

Betrübt, aber eigentlich schlecht gelaunt drehte er sich um und verschwand mit wehenden Roben in seinen Gemächern.


End file.
